fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The King (Wasteland Country)
Summary The Father: A mutated human that used his powers to create a kingdom. After its creation he formed an army and went on to try and invade nearby towns. He had fought with the members of the Monk Monastery, and on one of his last few campaigns he destroys Alex’s adoptive home and kidnapped his sister for having been born with Psychic powers similar to his own. The Son: After his father’s death due to old age, he takes up the mantle of King. However, doing so with much more kindness and intelligence. His first action was to stop all military campaigns that involve invading, pillaging, or trespassing other towns and areas. However, due to his father’s actions as king he must protect his kingdom from invading forces of revenge driven armies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil | Lawful Neutral Name: The King Origin: Wasteland Country (Exists in the W.L.A Verse) Gender: Male Age: At Least Mid-Sixties | Early Twenties Classification: Royal Family Member, Mutated Human, Psychic Weight: 70 kg / ~154 lb, 115 kg / ~253 lb with armor on Height: 190.5 cm / 6’ 3” | 183 cm / ~6’ Eye Color: Green | Blue Hair Color: Dirty Blonde | Blonde Affiliation: Unknown | The Masked Knight (Bodyguard/Royal Right Hand) Previous Affiliation: Unknown | The King (His father) Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-C Name: The King Origin: Wasteland Country (Exists in the W.L.A Verse) Gender: Male Age: At Least Mid-Sixties | Early Twenties Classification: Royal Family Member, Mutated Human, Psychic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has Psychic Abilities due to having a mutated brain which gives abilities such as: Regeneration (Mid-Low naturally and High-Low Via self Healing) Minor Mind Manipulation (can subtly put mental stress on his opponent to slowly degrade their skill and intelligence as the fight goes on), Telepathy, Forcefield Creation (always has a forcefield over his armor that Deflects projectiles), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation with which allows him to use photons to construct a solid sword that allows Durability Negation by severing the Soul’s Connection to the body leaving it useless. Also has natural Resistance to Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Town level (is said to be stronger than the Phoenix Sage Cloaked Monks, who were far stronger than Phoenix Cloaked Alex) | Town level (was able to fight on par with a base form Alex) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Was able to keep up with multiple Phoenix Sage Cloaked Monks who were far faster than Phoenix Cloaked Alex) | Massively Hypersonic+ (was able to fight on par with a base form Alex) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Physically, At Least Class 10 with Telekinesis (was able to hold Astra and Alex still) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Town Class Durability: Large Town level Physically (is said to be stronger than the Phoenix Sage Cloaked Monks, who were far stronger than Phoenix Cloaked Alex), likely higher with forcefields. | Town level (was able to fight on par with a base form Alex), higher with forcefields Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Photon Sword, Tens of Meters with other powers. Standard Equipment: Suit of Armor Intelligence: Unknown | Gifted, was able to run a kingdom much better than his father. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Father | Son Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Royalty